


Instincts

by Daisy_T_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_T_Alba/pseuds/Daisy_T_Alba
Summary: Chiara Lobosca and Penny Haywood smut oneshot.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Chiara Lobosca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Instincts

The Forbidden Forest was illuminated by the opalescent full moon. Creatures of the night howled and crawled. The wind brushed the emerald leaves of the trees. Thick branches scraped against one another. Enormous roots spread throughout the area, creating a difficult terrain.

This was the type of night where many humans lost their way, whether it be by transforming into werewolves or being devoured by them. There was one werewolf in particular that somewhat had control of herself.

Chiara Lobosca's silver coat gleamed, even in the shelter of the cavern created by many binding roots and bark. She rarely howled, for she needed to keep her presence unknown by others of her kind. Her Wolfsbane Potion worked its magic, keeping her momentarily calm. This potion was crafted by the brilliant witch watching over her tonight.

"How are you feeling, Chiara?" Penny Haywood asked. Her golden blonde braids glistened, for she found a nearby waterfall to shower in. Only a small towel covered her.

Chiara merely nodded, not able to say much. She was captivated, however, by Penny's hourglass body. The wolf inside her went mad, wanting to taste her soft peach skin. Chiara licked her lips, wishing just for a taste of her. To lick her. To bite down on her. _No, this wouldn't be right... Penny was her friend._

"The full moon is almost over," Penny announced. "That shower really woke me up. I didn't want to fall asleep and have something awful happen to you."

The chill of the air licked her fur, and also Penny's skin through the towel. Her delicate nipples hardened under the pink cloth.

_Just a taste... Just a taste..._

Chiara's senses went berserk. She could smell that sweet fertile flower. She had to mount her.

Her mind went blank. The empty void faded and she was mid tearing off Penny's towel with her black claws. At least she thought they were her claws...

The morning ruby sun hit her face. The air became clear. Penny's towel was in her human hands. That exquisite witch stood frightened and bare.

"P-Penny," Chiara stuttered. "I-I had no idea what I was doing. I'm so sorry."

Penny breathed heavily. Her chest rose up and down. Despite Chiara transforming back into her normal form, she still felt like a canine ready to breed.

And that would be the glory of it. That she could make love to her without the worry of making wolf pups. There would be no guilt of forcing someone to be born a werewolf.

"Chiara, it's okay. Really. I'm glad you're okay. Also, we should both find our clothes," she giggled.

She too, was nude. The morning dew reflected light onto both the girl's heavenly bodies. "Penny, I... I still feel... Like I need to feed..." she gasped.

"What do you-"

Penny was cut off by Chiara rushing into her, capturing her lips into hers. The force of Chiara's body pushed Penny's onto the wet ground. Chiara bit down on Penny's bottom lip, causing a little blood to appear.

Both stopped to catch their breath. Chiara was mortified at what she had just done. "M-My instincts told me to do it, Penny," she breathed.

"And my instincts are telling me to let you finish," she smiled.

Chiara pressed her breasts against hers. "Really? Are you sure?"

Their vulvas kissed. Penny could feel the soft silver bush against her freshly shaved skin.

"Why do you think I've been making you your potion every month? Or keeping you company? And getting wet and naked even though the night is cold?..." she blushed.

"Penny, I can't stop myself any longer. I have to have you."

"Please, please have me," Penny moaned.

Chiara smiled, licking the blood off of Penny's lip, giving it a gentle suck. Penny groaned in pleasure, maneuvering her middle and ring finger to Chiara's vagina, but not quite entering. She merely teased, rubbing around it. Her thumb caressed her clit.

"Oh my god," Chiara moaned. She kissed Penny deeper, her tongue wrapping around hers. She lifted her chest to reach Penny's breasts. Her hard gems of nipples were pulled, rubbed, carefully pinched.

"Ugh..." Penny's vagina moistened as Chiara played with her nipples. Penny entered her with her fingers.

Chiara squealed in pleasure, taking her lips off Penny's and going for her neck. She bit down hard. Penny's fingers slid in and out repeatedly into Chiara's tight pussy. Their legs were tangled with each other. Chiara dragged her tongue from her neck and back to Penny's tongue. They tied their tongues together like red ribbons.

_I need more... I need more..._

Chiara trailed her tongue down to Penny's hard nipples and flicked them. "Oh, oh, oh!" Penny exclaimed.

Penny couldn't help herself. She poked her middle finger into Chiara's asshole. Chiara grunted and continued sucking on her breasts.

She massaged her anus, squeezing her asscheek with her other hand. The harder Chiara sucked on her, the harder she fucked her ass with her finger. She gave her ass a few hard slaps, leaving her red.

"I'm not done tasting you," Chiara said breathlessly.

Penny's finger slipped out as Chiara made her way down her body. With adrenaline, she kissed down from her belly, down to her thighs. She dragged her teeth and tongue all over her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Chiara, please. Please devour me," she pleaded.

"Oh, I plan to," she replied.

Her tongue met her clit. Penny moaned, massaging her own nipples.

Chiara's tongue and Penny's clit danced all over each other, moistening each other. The sweet treat was sucked like candy.

"Oh, oh yes, right there..." cried Penny.

Chiara did away with her. Sucking her while she stuck her fingers into Penny's vagina. Her hand pounded her.

"Oh, oh I'm going to squirt!"

It was too late. Penny squirted right into Chiara's mouth. Rather than stopping, she drank it in and continued on. She wasn't done.

"Oh-Oh- Please keep fucking me!" Penny's hands left her own breasts and began pulling on Chiara's silver hair.

Chiara took one last sip before changing positions. The two took a quick breath before Chiara was on top of her again, this time maneuvered with their legs crossing but pussies kissing. She sat on Penny, scissoring her.

Chiara didn't hesitate. She began humping her, cum squelching between them.

"Oh yeah, fuck me!" Penny yelled, grabbing onto Chiara's nipples and pulling them into her mouth. Their clits slid all over each other. Chiara screamed as she orgasmed, squirting more onto Penny's pussy. Penny only humped her harder for it. The two screwed like wild animals. Chiara took hold of Penny's braids as she rode her. They worked up a sweat. Their breasts bounced repeatedly.

The girls moaned into the late morning, not giving a damn who heard. There was pleasure to be had.


End file.
